


Widow Cinder

by MarbleRose



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Ball, Family, Gen, Gowns, Separations, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleRose/pseuds/MarbleRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder is a single mother, raising her daughter. When she received the invitation to the Royal Ball, she decided to go, with a purpose unlike others.<br/>The King is a stubborn man. He wants to give up his position to the crown prince. So he had to arrange the boy's wedding quickly.<br/>The past tragedies become present mysteries.<br/>Cinder,  beautiful Cinder, widowed Cinder, lovely Cinder.<br/>Will she face a truth so hard?<br/>Will she fall in love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widow Cinder

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She was very poor but very beautiful. Her parents had passed away and she lived with her stepmother and two stepsisters. They were so cruel to her. One day, the King sent out an invitation to every eligible young woman in country to the Royal Ball, the purpose was to select the perfect suitor for his son, the crown prince. Every young woman had the chance. He was a fair King who considered for every single person. Although her steprelatives tried their best to prevent the girl from going to the Ball, her fairy godmother helped her. She was able to enjoy the Ball and met the Prince. The two young persons fell in live at first sight and the girl became the crown princess. The story ended with Happily Ever After."

I sighed, closing the book. The little devil had fallen asleep halfway, while I was reading. I kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodnight to my beautiful daughter. I never liked that story but Rosaline loves it so much that she requested to be told every single night before bedtime. What's there to like about? The King was foolish enough to let his only son marry a peasant girl, useless to his Kingdom.The subject of marriage made me remember my late husband, Raoul. He was a simple-minded man and his heart was big enough to love me and our daughter to the moon and back. I kissed his portrait, I drew myself on the day we vowed 'Till Death Do Us Part'. Yes,my love. Only death had parted us. Forever.  
I braced myself from the painful memories and forced myself to look at my little girl, my sunshine, my joy and my whole life. I kissed her forehead again. I heard her giggle, a little devil indeed. She is a mischievious little girl. Her grey eyes are beautiful, like her father but her hair is firey red, like me. I could see both of us in her. I really wished her to lead a life so full of happiness that she wouldn't know what sadness means. When I was at her age, my mother died and my father married another woman, Aunty Lizzie, our very housekeeper. She took the role of both parents when my father died at the tender age of forty, when I was twelve. Lizzy had been the only person who gave me love and shelter in my whole life after that. Then she passed away, when I was twenty. The same year, I met my love Raoul. He was a horse trainer at the palace, or that what he told me but that explains why he was so wellpaid and had incredible knowledge about horses.   
He was the strong pillar that gave me strength at the darkest times of my life. His simple-mindedness was what brought us together. Enough thinking about him, I blew the candle and lay down on my bed, worrying about what should I do about the orders I had to complete by tomorrow.

Iris Cinder, the one and only widow of the little town Brookshore, that's me. I am also the best seamstress in the town. All these orders. gowns and gowns of different sizes and designs, tired me out. All because of that silly order from the acting-King. My country is currently under rule of acting-King Raymond. Not that he is a bad one. He is considerate and brilliant one but he is not of Royal blood. The Crown Prince Henry was only twelve when the King and Queen died five years ago. They were caught in the sea accident, the tragedy that also took away my beloved husband. He was on the ship along with the horses. I didn't know that he died for about one month. Only a letter saying that he was dead and a fair amount of compensation money, made me realise that he will never come back home.  
"Iris. Do you think this gown will catch his highness's eyes?" Miss Mabel from Clovertown twirled the just fitted gown. She was a pretty girl but rather plain to stand out. That's why I made a very sophisticated gown with sparkling dusts. "Oh my god! I am so beautiful."  
"You are like a butterfly." I complimented her and at the same time, praised myself. "Please tell anyone who asked about this gown, about me." "Of course.You did a really great job."  
The next one is Miss Harrietta, also my neighbour. She was about forty and I can't even find a reason why she felt it necessary to go to a Ball intended to find the suitor for the crown prince. Seriously, does she really think that she can rival the fresh and young girls. Harrietta is a very very elegant lady. So, I made a simple and tight gown that reveals anything that should be worth noticed, by both genders.  
"I will surely catch his eyes." She proudly raised her chin, while inspecting herself in the mirror. I nodded with a victorious expression but in my mind, 'You are too old for him.'  
As if she heard what I thought, she rolled her eyes towards me. "I prefer the acting-King. Not the prince. He's too young."  
"Ahh," I nodded in agreement. Yes. I have heard many rumors about the acting-King. A former General in the Royal Army and a admirable man and of course, goodlooking. I don t believe the last one.  
"Oh right. Iris. Will you go there too?" She asked adjusting the ribbon at the side of the waist.  
I was surprised. "Why should I?"  
"Come on. You got the invitation too. Right?"  
"But I only got it because I am registered as single and not as a widow with one kid. I really shouldn't be there."  
"You can say what you want but it is a great opportunity for you to see the designs of other seamstresses. Everyone will wear the best and best of the gowns." She made a sly smile. "Also, I need someone close to my age to accompany me." I secretly cursed her. I am twenty -nine, not even close to her age. But the designs part interest me greatly. Lately, I lost track of the current fashion styles. Not that my designs are outdated. They are beautiful but I need to push myself to the best.  
"You are right at one point. Well. I think I should make a gown for myself too." I didn't notice my.little devil earsdropping our conversation.  
"Mommy! Are you going to the Ball? Will you meet with the Prince?" My overly enthusiastic daughter shrilled like a banshee. And worse, Harrietta encouraged it. She was the one who gave her the story book. "Yes. Sweetheart. Your mother will go to the Ball and meet the Prince."  
She winked at me, and said to Rosa with a very low voice. "And she would end up marrying the royal prince." My daughter screamed, but a happy and excited one.  
"Harrietta!" I really should do something about those two.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write an alternate story about Cindrella. The storyline is totally different from original. I just thought of what if. I put a lot of ideas 'What if that happens to them?'.  
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
